Summer Girls
by MaggieGirl
Summary: REVISED! A group of girls arrive, but no one knows where they came from...Not what you think!
1. Default Chapter

I took your advice, Kirjava Deamon, and I laid that version to rest. This is the reincarnation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey—let's all sing the Lord of the Rings song!" Deva yelled to the other girls in the van. The others groaned and Emera, who was driving, immediately turned up the radio.  
  
"Ain't no fuckin' way we're going to listen to that badly sung and ruined song EVER AGAIN!" She said. Emera and Deva then immediately got into an argument over who had the better musical taste. Tari, Catriona, and Kanika rolled their eyes at a Jessica Simpson song playing on the radio as Tiena and Farrah started singing along to it. Chessa was quiet as always, and she sat in the back seat by Kanika and Tiena.  
  
All of them were a group of friends heading to Corpus Christi from Atlanta, Georgia for the summer. Emera, the oldest at seventeen, was driving.  
  
Deva was her fourteen-year-old cousin, who was in the front passenger seat, reading an atlas.  
  
"Cow." Kanika said, pointing out the window.  
  
"Cute guy." Farrah said, pointing at a guy in the next car. He spotted the girl looking at him and sped up immediately.  
  
"We're really bored, huh?" Deva said, tapping her fingers on her arm. There was a murmur of agreement. They had left Atlanta by 4:30 a. m. and had been driving for about ten hours. Thankfully for Emera, the sugar that the others had consumed for breakfast had worn off.  
  
"When are we gonna be there?" Catriona said, gritting her teeth. She hated staying still for a long time.  
  
"Um...well...we're here...heading for there...so the approximate time would be...an hour?" Deva said, squinting at the map.  
  
"Lemme see that." Tari said. She looked it over and announced "We're in Louisiana, so it's gonna be a while." Everyone groaned.  
  
"We could've row-boated there." Farrah said. Everyone blinked, but said nothing more on that matter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, so which interstate highway do I take?" Emera asked uncertainly. She gripped the steering wheel nervously. Tari had fallen asleep and Deva was a lousy navigator.  
  
"Take the exit on the right lane and then go from there." Deva said.  
  
"Allright...here we go." Emera took the exit, feeling uneasy all the while...  
  
~*~  
  
"Um...guys? I don't remember Corpus being all deserty." Tiena said. She had rolled up the sleeves to her black hoodie and was fanning herself.  
  
"That's because it ISN'T." Emera said, sending a glare to Deva. "Are you sure you've been reading the map right?" She snatched the map from her cousin and gasped. "For Pete's sake, girl, this is upside down!!"  
  
"You mean," Kanika said "that we've been going the wrong way SINCE SHE HAD THE MAP?!" Everyone immediately broke out into babble. Emera and Kanika were yelling at Deva, Tiena and Farrah were panicking, and Catriona and Tari were looking over the map. Chessa did nothing but watch.  
  
"If you weren't so thick-headed, this wouldn't have happened!" Emera yelled.  
  
"Hey, I made a mistake, so what? It's not like Corpus Christi is gonna get up and walk away!" Deva yelled back.  
  
"Well, any moron would know that the map is upside-down because they wouldn't be able to READ it!" Kanika yelled.  
  
"It looks like we're about a few hours away from Corpus, but we are in desperate need of gas." Catriona said.  
  
"Oh great...let's just ask the nearest desert animal where the next Exxon is." Farrah said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
~*~  
  
"Diggy dig, diggy dig, diggity dig, diggy dig, diggy dig, diggity dig, di—"  
  
"Man, Zig, will you just SHUT UP?" X-ray said, annoyed.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come and knock on my door...Someone's waiting for yooou...And—"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" All of D-tent yelled.  
  
"Well, damn, you can't expect EVERYONE to be quiet now that Zero's gone!" Zigzag said. Caveman looked down.  
  
"That's cold, man. Real cold." Armpit said.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's that?" Chessa asked, pointing off towards the distance. They looked and saw a strange shaped formation in the distance.  
  
"Dunno. Looks like a...er...nevermind." Kanika said.  
  
"Think we should drive up there and see?"  
  
"Don't see why not. Strap up, guys." Emera said. They drove for a bit until they could see that the strangely shaped formation was indeed a mountain.  
  
"Woo, rock climbing!" Catriona said. Emera grinned. In addition to hockey, she also liked to rock climb. Farrah gaped at Emera and Catriona.  
  
"Are you SERIOUS?" She shrieked. "We're, like, a thousand miles away from the nearest hospital!"  
  
"Chill! It's not like there's heavy wind and crap." Emera said. "It'll be a piece of cake."  
  
"Wait...we don't have the equipment with us..." Catriona said. She and Emera exchanged looks.  
  
"Damn!" They said in unison.  
  
"Well..." A relieved Farrah started to say, but all went quiet, as the engine had just gone dead. "...we're doomed."  
  
Deva got out.  
  
"No-good...*kick*...dirty...*kick*...second-hand...*kick* lousy--"  
  
"HEY! Stop kickin' the van!" Emera yelled at Deva.  
  
"Hey—"  
  
"I'm kickin' it, cuz it's STUPID!" Deva yelled back.  
  
"It's a VAN, idiot!" Emera yelled.  
  
"Hey—"  
  
"I know that!" Deva countered.  
  
"Guys!" Chessa said.  
  
"WELL, IF YOU KNEW ANYTHING AT ALL, YOU'D—"  
  
"HEY! LISTEN UP!" Everyone looked at Chessa, shocked. "There's something over there, and I thought I saw a man walking from that crate-lookin' thing."  
  
"Oh great, now we're gonna get kidnapped, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Emera yelled at Deva. Deva was about to retort, but Tari broke between them.  
  
"Shut up, both of you! You're goin' on like Hatfield's and McCoy's!" Tari said.  
  
"Alright, chicas, we've got to decide on what we're doing. We're in the desert." Tiena reminded everyone.  
  
"We've got to find help for our van, or we're dead." Emera said.  
  
"We could find that man and ask him directions to the nearest town." Tiena said.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Farrah said.  
  
"Yes. C'mon, y'all! We need to SURVIVE here!" Tiena said. They walked over to where the crate was and found that it was indeed a boat.  
  
"Dude, how'd a boat get here?"  
  
"Beats me—Hey, what's that?!"  
  
Everyone looked as something was stirring from inside the boat. 


	2. Snaps!

The girls froze. A dirty black mop of curly hair emerged from under the boat, and as the person looked up they saw that it was a boy around Chessa's age.  
  
"Hello." Farrah said as if she were talking to a puppy.  
  
"Was this the dude you saw?" Catriona asked Chessa. She shook her head. They all looked at the boy, who looked at all of them with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. He voice shook a little like he was scared.  
  
"Hi. I'm Emera and these are my friends. We're not from around here. Could you tell us where the nearest town is?" Emera said. He looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"There's no town." He said.  
  
"No town?" He said nothing.  
  
"This is _so_...perfect." Tiena said sarcastically. Kanika stepped up.  
  
"_Hol' up_. You say there's no town, but where'd you come from?" She asked the boy.  
  
"Camp Green Lake." He said.  
  
"Ooh! A summer camp! How fun!" Deva said.  
  
"It's not a summer camp. It's a camp for criminal boys."  
  
"Criminals!?" Farrah shrieked, stepping back form him.  
  
"Boys!" Kanika and Tiena yelled with glee.  
  
"Hold up! You're an escaped prisoner?" Emera said. He didn't say anything. "You DON'T have the right to remain silent." Tari rolled her eyes and smoothed out her black wristbands.  
  
"You're not a cop, you know, Em?" She said. Emera turned and glared. "Perhaps he could lead us back to the camp an—"  
  
"I can't go back. I WON'T go back." He said firmly with a very defiant expression. The sun rose higher in the sky and he shrank back into the shade of the boat. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Guess we'll go...this way." Emera pointed straight ahead from the right side of the boat. They walked for a little while and then stopped for a rest. Georgia had never been this hot.  
  
"I'm thirsty." Deva stated.  
  
"I GOTTA GO PEE!" Tiena yelled in agony.  
  
"Go, then!" Catriona said.  
  
"Eww! Not in front of you, ya perv!" Tiena shot back. Catriona rolled her eyes and smirked.  
  
"It's not like you've got something I haven't got."  
  
"We should dig to find water." Farrah said.  
  
"Yeah, and we'll use you as the shovel!" Kanika said sarcastically. "We don't have anything to dig with!"  
  
"Shh." Tari said, shielding her eyes and looking of towards the distance. "Someone's coming." The others looked and saw it too.  
  
"Oh, snaps, that's a tall dude!" Farrah said. "Hide!"  
  
"Yes, hide! Let's camouflage ourselves!" Tiena said, hopping up and down because of her predicament.  
  
"Well, if he tries to hurt us, we'll gang up on him." Emera said  
  
"And if that fails, Tiena shall pee on him."  
  
"...You disturb me." 


End file.
